


day 6: war/peace

by liddie



Series: altean!Lance & galra!Kuro [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Galra Kuro (Voltron), Luro, M/M, Marriage, ShanceFluffWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: one of the stories written for 'Shance Fluff Week 2k18'





	day 6: war/peace

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in my Altean!Lance & Galra!Kuro AU

* * *

 

_“We are gathered here today to celebrate not only the bonding of two souls, but the joining of two peoples torn apart for far too long.”_

From the back corner of the room where he waits Lance watches King Alfor continue on with his speech, Allura standing proudly to their father's right and the remaining Paladins of Voltron flanking her. Coran stands to his left, occasionally dabbing his eyes with a handkerchief.

Newly named Emperor Lotor and a few Galra Generals stand opposite of King Alfor, along with two members of the Blades of Marmora.

The hall is filled to the brim with guests both Altean and Galra. A few other planet dignitaries are scattered throughout the seats and Lance knows there will be at least fives times as many people at the party after the ceremony.

Standing behind and watching the beginning of his own bonding ceremony is almost surreal. Only three more speeches to go before Lance will walk down to stand before the official and be bonded to the half-Galra Captain, ending years of war and unrest between the two peoples.

Lance isn't nervous, of course. There's no way _he_ could be nervous when _—_

“Having second thoughts?”

An arm slides around Lance's middle and he jumps, pressing himself back against the solid chest behind him. Turning his head he sees the half-Galra Captain, his _future husband_ , grinning behind him. The uniform he wears today is different from the usual dark gray one, this one simple in regal black but with hints of Altean blue added to the deep plum detailing.

“You're not supposed to see me yet,” Lance whispers, turning away from his father's speech and placing a hand on Kuro's chest. He taps at the symbol engraved in the chest plate. “It's bad luck.”

Leaning his head down Kuro murmurs into Lance's ear, lips brushing along the shell of it. “Was I also not supposed to press you into the mattress last night until you were too exhausted to move?” A shiver slides down Lance's spine at the memory, his hand itching to come up and press over the mark that's already warm just beneath the collar of his shirt. Kuro hums as if he can sense this and continues, the clawed tips of his hand drumming along the small of Lance's back. “I think by now it's pretty clear that we've broken enough traditions to show that we're not afraid of a little bad luck.”

“Great, now I'm going to trip on the way up there,” Lance mutters, leaning up for a kiss. At the last second he turns and kisses Kuro's cheek, stepping away with a grin. “Now go away, you heathen. Shoo.” He waves his hands at Kuro.

“Did you just _—”_

Lotor's booming voice interrupts as he begins his speech and Kuro scowls, Lance sticking his tongue out with a quiet laugh. Kuro rolls his eyes and takes a step back but at the last second he darts forward and captures Lance's mouth in a kiss.

Lance meets him with the same excited urgency and grips Kuro's uniform, wrinkling the fabric beneath his fingers. They pull apart after a few short seconds and Kuro slides his tongue along his bottom lip to chase the taste of the Altean prince.

“Don't trip,” Kuro winks before stepping into the shadows and disappearing back to his own waiting area.

As the last speech begins Lance turns toward the front of the room and takes a deep breath, trying in vain to will away the flush spread out across his face to the tips of his ears.

 


End file.
